<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interlaced by Im_really_confused</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073516">Interlaced</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_really_confused/pseuds/Im_really_confused'>Im_really_confused</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Andrew Has Feelings, Andrew Minyard Has a Bad Day, Andrew Minyard Loves Neil Josten, Childhood Trauma, Established Relationship, Everyone Needs Therapy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Mush, Growing Up Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Neil Josten Loves Andrew Minyard, OOC, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Soft Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Stuart adopts Neil, Symptoms of Depression, Therapy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adding tags as I go, bee adopts andrew and aaron, codependent, healthy!! coping mechanisms, pure fluff, so indulgent, sooooo vague tho, symptoms of anxiety, unhealthy coping mechanism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_really_confused/pseuds/Im_really_confused</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you only have one best friend and start dating him? your therapist gets concerned, and you have to make new friends.</p><p>Andrew and Neil are told to make widen their social circle (that consists of two, maybe three if you count Aaron), and as far as Andrew and Neil are concerned, they are not a fan of this idea, and would really rather not.</p><p>****<br/>"Aaron had two main groups of friends, and how he managed Andrew will never know. </p><p>There were the jocks, the people he plays sports with, and watch’s Exy with, and do weird straight things with (including the bro back slap ). </p><p>Then there are  the science nerds and the occasional mathlete. </p><p>With these friends, Aaron would watch documentaries, blow shit up in the garden and yell at their phones and computers at ungodly times of the night (Andrew and Neil quickly discovered if they made their own kind of bedroom sounds, they quickly shut up). </p><p>He and Neil were fine, they watched documentaries together, they played sport together (only sometimes, much to Neil’s dismay), they blow shit up together and they make loud noises in the bedroom together."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Minyard &amp; Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten &amp; Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, this is pure indulgent fluff. you've been warned</p><p>fluff? yes<br/>indulgent? yes<br/>plot? kind of - only for the fluff<br/>hurt ? a bit, but once again, only for that sweet sweet fluff that ensues after</p><p>I stress wrote this (because ExAMS), and it morphed into a 5k monster with another planned 7 chapters. </p><p>yes, they are all OOC, but they have had different upbringings and childhoods, so yeah idc, just try and stop me. </p><p>ENJOY</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andrew sipped on his hot chocolate, listening amused as Neil (very unsubtly) suggested to their therapist that Andrew should go on runs with him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>as if</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Andrew sighed tuning back in.</p><p> </p><p>It was the last couple minutes of him and Neil’s weekly joint therapy with Dr. Morgan Greeth, though sometimes referred to as Morg, he had been their therapist since the age of 8 when they couldn’t bear the thought of talking to an adult without holding each other’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew was currently questioning what the point him going to these of these weekly sessions if Morgan and Neil just talked about weird shit.</p><p> </p><p>Initially, they had started joint therapy because they were both traumatised 8 years old who didn’t trust anyone but each other, and an innate distrust with men and anyone who tried to ask about your feelings.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, they (Andrew) realised that Morgan was just a dork with a degree.</p><p> </p><p>Then once they had learned to trust Morgan, they quickly realised how many issues they had.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew had figured that Morgan was harmless pretty quickly, he wasn’t sure if it was the kids' marvel backpack or the target polo shirts, but he was quick to dismiss him as a threat.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew realised he hadn’t been paying attention when he caught Neil giving him a pointed look.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew blinked turning to Neil, “what?”</p><p> </p><p>Neil huffed, “I think you should start going on runs with me,” Neil smiled encouragingly, before turning to Morgan for support, “right?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew scowled, chugging the rest of his hot chocolate, “no.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil rolled his eyes, turning to Morgan.</p><p> </p><p>Morgan grimaced, as he scratched the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>It was incredible Morgan was a therapist Andrew thought, he wouldn’t be surprised if he was asked where his parents were every time he went out, but then once he spoke, his personality went and smacked you in the face.</p><p> </p><p>The only way Andrew would ever describe Morgan (because it’s true), as if a skinny white lanky teenage boy, who plays video games and has black-rimmed glasses, grew up and had facial hair.</p><p> </p><p>No, not a grown-up skinny white boy. Just an adult that looks like a 15-year-old skinny white boy who hadn’t yet discovered deodorant.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, he didn’t have the personality of one (and had discovered deodorant)</p><p> </p><p>As his personality?</p><p> </p><p>He was an asshole. But somehow it worked.  </p><p> </p><p>Neil and Andrew liked him, and he worked for them, that’s all that matters.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew sighed; he’d been zoning out a lot today. That was never a good sign, it always meant he wouldn’t get any sleep that night, as his brain plagued him with nightmares.</p><p> </p><p>Hopefully, the session whacked it on the head today so it wouldn’t brew into a bad day.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew watched as Morgan struggled to decide what to say, “um, well I agree that it would be a good idea for you to go on run’s Andrew, it is important to find some sort of exercise or physical activity you enjoy,” Morgan trailed off, a small grimace on his face, “especially with the fuck tonne of sugar you manage to ingest” Morgan teased.</p><p> </p><p>At Andrew’s unimpressed look Morgan rolled his eyes, “yes, I know, exercise gross,” Morgan sighed, before humming, “but maybe it would be better if Andrew didn’t join you for run’s in the morning Neil.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil frowned, as Andrew looked at Morgan admittedly confused.</p><p> </p><p>“why?” Neil asked.</p><p> </p><p>Morgan rolled his eyes, as he finished his notes, “you two <em>could </em>develop co-dependency if you don’t widen your social group, or only continue to do activities together.”</p><p> </p><p>Morgan sighed clapping his hands, clearly missing Neil’s alarmed expression and Andrew’s tense posture. Completely unaware that he had just rocked Neil and Andrew’s little bubble.</p><p> </p><p>Morgan looked up at the two of them then frowned, “yes, I know you don’t want to be here anymore,” Morgan sighed, misunderstanding Andrew’s tense posture and, slowly shutting down expression.</p><p> </p><p>Morgan grabbed Andrew’s abandoned mug, and placed it in the sink, “I’ll see you two next week,” Morgan sighed, before turning over his shoulder, “oh! If you’re grabbing food beforehand grab me some too yeah? It’s rude to eat in front of me.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil looked at Andrew alarmed as he quietly offered his hand, standing up. Andrew stared at Neil’s hand for a moment, before shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>Neil frowned as he withdrew his hand, “come on,” Neil whispered, “let’s go home.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew sighed, standing up, before following Neil.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He wasn’t going to sleep well tonight. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Andrew sighed as he slumped against Neil’s locker, waiting impatiently for him. It was the last day of semester one, and Andrew couldn’t wait to get out of the shithole they call Palmetto State high school.</p><p> </p><p>As Andrew waited, he couldn’t help but let his mind wonder back to his joint therapy session with Neil yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>It was exhausting having to do two joint therapy sessions a week; one with Aaron on Wednesday, and another with Neil on Thursday, but Andrew could barely imagine going to therapy by himself.</p><p> </p><p>He could probably do with the extra therapy anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Morgan was a good therapist – much to Andrew’s irritation.</p><p> </p><p>However, everyone’s career has to come to a standstill at some point, surely, he’s reaching his time now – sure he’s only in his 30’s, but not everyone gets lucky Andrew mused. It was the only explanation for what he had said in their last session, him losing his senses seems the only rational explanation.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew should probably talk to Bee, while she was his adoptive mum and he would much rather not talk about his sessions with her, he knew that she was a good therapist (supposedly). She did recommend Morgan after all.</p><p> </p><p>Surely Bee would have something to say about Morgan’s claims because frankly, it was ridiculous.</p><p> </p><p>He and Neil were <em>not</em> developing co-dependency, and they did <em>not </em>need to make new friends.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew peered at the people around them, Andrew cringed at the thought of having to talk to them, it was just – they’re so annoying, and loud, and obnoxious. He didn’t need anyone else, he had Neil.</p><p> </p><p>If this was Morgan’s way of checking if he’s still self-harming, then it was a pretty backward way, because Andrew couldn’t think of anything more painful.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, Neil was in agreement with him.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew was quickly broken out of his thoughts when he spotted Neil approaching at a rapid pace.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew scowled, why was his boyfriend so goddamned pretty? It was pretty rude actually; in fact, it was very rude.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew shouldn’t have to look at his face and be unable to do anything about it.</p><p> </p><p>Neil grinned as he spotted Andrew’s disgruntled look, pressing a quick peck onto his cheek, “what’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew huffed, pushing Neil’s face away, “your face.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil turned back to Andrew, a dimpled smile stretching across his face, “am I too hot to handle?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew rolled his eyes, moving out of the way, “that was not what I was thinking.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil shot Andrew a sly smile, poking his head around his locker door, “so you do think I’m hot!”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew let out a pained sigh, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back in exasperation, “and too pretty.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew squinted one eye open, tilting his head to the side when Neil didn’t respond. Andrew groaned at Neil’s small but pleased smile and slightly pink cheekbones.</p><p> </p><p>“ugh, come on let’s go,” Andrew sighed tugging at Neil’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>Neil resisted, tugging Andrew towards him, “hey no, come here,” Neil grinned, “while that was very sweet, and I know you’d rather pretend that never happened,” Neil laughed at Andrew’s pained expression, placing a hand on Andrew’s cheek, “I also think you’re hot and very pretty, all of the time, gorgeous in fact, it’s very distracting actually,” Neil sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew scowled turning his head away, dislodging Neil’s hand as he tried (and failed) to hide his rapidly growing flush, “alright I get it, you’re horny for me,” Andrew huffed, feigning indifference.</p><p> </p><p>Neil threw his head back, letting out a loud laugh, “yes, always, just like you’re always horny for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew scoffed shaking his head, as he grabbed Neil’s hand starting a leisurely pace towards his car, “am not.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil grinned, “yeah? What about that time in maths, huh? What was that then?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew scowled, recalling the one class they shared (Neil was a maths nerd who joined Andrew’s class, despite being in the year below), “that was an unfortunately timed boner due to teenage hormones, that was completely coincidental and unrelated to you sending me an ugly selfie.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil hummed, “sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew grumbled, tugging his hand out of Neil’s grasp.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Neil exclaimed, pouting, sticking his hand out, wiggling it in indication to Andrew’s now empty hand.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew huffed, once again grabbing Neil’s hand, giving him a quick yank as Neil stumbled into his side.</p><p> </p><p>Neil sighed, hiding his grin in Andrew’s shoulder, nestling comfortably into his side as Andrew wrapped his arm around his waist. Whilst they had seen each other exclusively at lunch, it was always a relief to have Neil back next to him, even if he knew rationally that he was perfectly fine.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew squeezed Neil’s side before letting go – much to Neil’s displeasure - as Andrew reached his monstrosity of a car.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew let go of Neil as he unlocked the car, tossing his bag into the backseat, with a quick glance over his shoulder as he grabbed Neil’s back to throw in beside his.</p><p> </p><p>Neil rolled his eyes as Andrew let out a quiet sigh as he turned the key, letting the hum of the engine reverberate throughout his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Holiday’s at last,” Neil hummed, turning to look at Andrew as he broke at least 3 road rules, “have you got any plans?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew scoffed, “if I did, you would know, Bee and Stuart learned long ago to take the both of us along if they were planning on going anywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew hesitated grimacing, peering at Neil out of the corner of his eye, who was nibbling at his lip staring distractedly at his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Neil looked back at Andrew, a strange look on his face, “we aren’t becoming co-dependent, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew frowned, trying to ignore his hesitation “no.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil didn’t look convinced “what’s the longest time we’ve spent apart from each other?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew didn’t answer, but he knew perfectly well, in fact, he could recall this particular occasion with ease. It was 6 years ago, Neil had been 10, and Andrew had just turned 11. Stuart had decided to take Neil over to England to visit some extended family for the Christmas holidays.</p><p> </p><p>Andrews could very easily say that the holiday had not gone to plan. The first day or two of Neil being away both Andrew and Neil had both been fine, naturally, they had missed each other, as they had spent every waking moment together since they were 8, but it had been manageable.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until day three that both Bee and Stuart realised just how attached they had become.</p><p> </p><p>To be fair, what did they expect? They had been going to therapy together since they were 8, they held each other (hands and otherwise) for comfort, they knew everything there was to know about each other, and they were both respectively the only people they trusted fully (except for their adoptive parents of course).</p><p> </p><p>To say Andrew had taken it distressingly bad, when Neil was away, was putting it lightly.</p><p> </p><p>Bee still recalls with concern and a little amusement, the most extreme temper tantrums she’d ever seen in her life (and she was a child therapist).</p><p> </p><p>At the age of 11, Andrew had long mastered his indifferent looks and had long moved on from expressing any form of emotions (it wasn’t cool – especially if you had a crush on your best friend, not that he was very successful when Neil was around). So, Bee had been understandably distressed to find, Andrew crying, heaving, and throwing fits at his lack of ability to see Neil. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t until Andrew had refused to talk, move, eat, or touched that Bee had called Stuart, to find him in a similar state, with a catatonic Neil who had also refused to be seen, moved, or fed after his failed attempt to run away to the airport and fly back to Andrew.</p><p> </p><p>That had been the last time they and attempted to separate Neil and Andrew a few more than a couple of days.</p><p> </p><p>Ok, so Andrew could admit, they were closer than most friends, in fact, they were closer than most boyfriends.</p><p> </p><p>But they were <em>not </em>co-dependent.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Andrew stomped up the porch steps, unceremoniously opening the front door and dropping both his and Neil’s bags on top of what looked like Aaron’s school bag.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew quickly made his way into the kitchen, Neil following closely behind, before getting side-tracked by Aaron who was sitting on a barstool watching a game of Exy on his laptop, distractedly chewing on some cold pizza.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron glanced up briefly to Neil then Andrew pointing to the remaining slices of old Pizza on the counter, “there’s only the disgusting fake pizza left.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil rolled his eyes grabbing a slice, pushing Aaron to the side to get a better view of the game, “just because it has pineapple doesn’t make it fake nor disgusting.”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron grunted disapprovingly, ignoring Neil to look at Andrew, “how can you date him?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew rolled his eyes, grabbing a spoon to dig into a tub of ice cream held protectively in Andrew’s hands, “well I’ve always had a penchant for self-harm, and he’s got a nice ass” Andrew joked dryly, rolling his eyes at Aaron’s alarmed and vaguely disgusted expression.</p><p> </p><p>Neil scoffed, picking up on Andrew’s teasing tone, “naturally, I’ve got a great ass, but you love me really.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew stared blankly back at Neil, “lies and slander.”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron scoffed, pointedly picking the Pineapple of his slice of Pizza, “you’re not fooling anyone, you two are disgusting,” Aaron paused with a teasing smile on his face, “you should hear the shit he says at family meetings, completely whipped.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew shot Aaron a withering glare, “shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil raised a considering brow, “what does he say? That he’s ridiculously in love with me- much to his annoyance, wants to marry me, adopt children with me, and live happily ever after?” Neil egged, not quite catching Aaron’s amused expression, and Andrew’s embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew squinted at Neil, moving around the table, “you heard.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil shrugged, “I woke up and had to pee, it just happened to be when you were waxing poetry about my hair, eyes, and face,” Neil shot Andrew a small sheepish smile, “I didn’t bring it up because it was none of my business, and you didn’t intend for me to hear.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew stared at Neil for a long moment, before grabbing his hand and pulling him up the stairs to his room, ignoring Aaron’s teasing request to not be too loud.</p><p> </p><p>Neil hesitated at the door of Andrew’s room, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I overheard.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew shook his head, letting out a deep sigh as he stared at Neil, “I don’t regret it, it’s true.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil grinned, “I know, and even if you didn’t say it out loud explicitly, I’d still know.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew scoffed, tugging Neil forward, “how?”</p><p> </p><p>Neil smiled softly at Andrew, “because I know we feel the same about each other, and I know that I want that with you as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew grimaced, “gross.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil let out a sharp laugh, “only someone who’s completely allergic to emotions could find themselves in a committed year-long relationship, based on 9 years of friendship at the age of 17.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew groaned, “stop talking, you really know how to ruin the mood.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil laughed, falling face first only Andrew’s bed, “by talking about our relationship?” Neil teased, wiggling his ass, as he shuffled up the bed to rest his head on a pillow.</p><p> </p><p>Neil paused when Andrew didn’t respond, peering over his shoulder, “Drew?”</p><p> </p><p>Any confusion was quickly dismissed when Neil saw Andrew’s heavy stare on his ass.</p><p> </p><p>Neil grinned, giving Andrew a bemused look, “is my ass your favourite part of my body?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew glanced up at Neil and raised a singular brow, “one of them.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew kicked off his shoes, before pulling off Neil’s and falling onto the bed beside him.</p><p> </p><p>Neil laid his head on his side, admiring Andrew’s face, carefully counting the scattering of freckles on his nose, “one of them?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew hummed, staring back at Neil.</p><p> </p><p>Neil grinned, tapping Andrew on the forehead, “I wanna know what the others are doofus.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew sighed, giving Neil a pained look.</p><p> </p><p>Neil shuffled closer, bumping his nose against Andrew’s, “I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew huffed, rolling his eyes, “I also like your eyes, although they’re much too blue, like your hair – which is also too bright, but very soft.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew hummed, his eyes jumping across Neil’s face, lifting his thumb and letting it catch on Neil’s lower lip, “I like your lips, and your cheekbones, and your jaw,” Andrew continued, slowly dragging his thumb across the features as he named them.</p><p> </p><p>Neil mouth stretched out into a grin, as Andrew continued to drag his fingers across Neil, “your scars, your dimples, your neck, your collar bones, your arms, your hands, your chest, your stomach, your hips, your dick, your butt,” Andrew was now level with Neil’s thighs, as he stared up at Neil, “but most importantly, your stupidly thick thighs”.</p><p> </p><p>Neil grinned, grabbing Andrew, and pulling him back up the bed, “my thighs are your favourite?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew nodded sagely, “you could crush me with them, and I’d die a happy man.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil laughed, pressing a long kiss against Andrew’s lips, pulling away before it could go much further, “my turn.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil hummed, tracing over Andrew's brows, “ I like your eyes, and how golden they are, I like that they show so much emotion, even when your face shows none, I like your freckles, and how they multiple by the hundreds in the summer. I like your lips, they’re so soft and turn into a really cute pout,” Neil paused, to laugh as Andrew grumbled, poking Neil in his side.</p><p> </p><p>Neil sighed, continuing with a small grin, “I like your hair, it’s so soft, and I love running my hands through it. I also like your neck, and the reactions and sounds you make when I nibble on that spot under your ear,” Neil teased, flicking out his tongue, causing Andrew to jolt, shooting Neil a small glare.</p><p> </p><p>Neil grinned cheekily, continuing, “I love your arms and shoulders, in particular your muscles,” Neil sighed, staring at his arms, “sometimes I really wanna bite them.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew snorted, “you do.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil blushed, smacking Andrew lightly, “shut up, that was one time, besides, I wasn’t even thinking, it just happened, I have no impulse control when I’m horny.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew rolled his eyes, giving Neil a dry look, “I can think of at least 4 separate occasions where you have bitten my arms, and that’s only on the top of my head.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil rolled his eyes grinning, before quickly continuing, “I love your arms, and I love your forearms, and the scars you have on them, because it’s a constant reminder of how strong you are,” Neil continued seriously, pressing a light kiss to Andrew’s chin.</p><p> </p><p>“I love your chest, and I love your hips, and your V,” Neil grinned, “I love your dick, and I love your butt – even if it’s not as good as mine,” Neil cheeked. </p><p> </p><p>Neil laughed quietly, at Andrew’s scolding tap on the butt, “I love your thighs as well, but most importantly, I love your tummy,” Neil finished, sending Andrew a sheepish grin.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew raised a brow, giving Neil an incredulous look, “my tummy is your favourite?”</p><p> </p><p>Neil grinned, nodding rapidly.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew frowned, lifting up his shirt to poke at his belly, “why? I don’t have abs like you, and it’s kinda squishy.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil rolled his eyes, hovering over Andrew’s belly, silently asking for permission. Andrew looked confused but nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Neil sighed, pressing his face into Andrew’s belly with a happy sigh, “exactly! I love it, I don’t care that it’s squishy, and I wouldn’t even care if it got more squishy or if you lost the squish or if you got abs,” Neil grinned, “ I would love it, just because it’s your tummy”.</p><p> </p><p>Neil looked up to see Andrew giving him an incredulous look, Neil sighed, pressing his face into his stomach, “it’s so comfy, and warm, and- I dunno?” Neil trailed off sheepishly, shrugging lightly, “I just really like your stomach.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew hummed, weaving his fingers into Neil’s hair, gently scraping his nails back and forth across his scalp, before closing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Neil smiled, lightly, settling onto Andrew’s stomach, taking in a deep breath, and letting his eyes gently close as Andrew’s steady fingers combed through his hair, letting the fatigue of the day take over, lulling him into sleep.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>They both woke with a jolt, when Aaron knocked loudly on Andrew's door, before opening it without waiting.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron paused, taking in the scene in front of him. Andrew was asleep on his back, with his shirt pushed halfway up his torso, and fingers laced in Neil’s curls. While Neil was cushioned comfortably on Andrew’s stomach, his arms wrapped around Andrew's middle, as he nuzzled into his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>However, that was over within seconds. Aaron paused, the image of what he’d just walked in on still imprinted in his mind, despite them both moving into different positions, and Andrew tugging down his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron grimaced, ignoring Andrew’s glare, “were you sucking his dick?”</p><p> </p><p>Neil rolled his eyes, haphazardly combing his fingers through his hair trying to calm it down, “not that you would know, but generally, that happens on one’s knees, and as far as I’m aware, the stomach isn’t an erogenous zone.”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron huffed, “Yeah, thanks, I know,” Arron grumbled at Andrew’s raised brow, “hurry the fuck up, dinner’s ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil huffed as he stood, straightening his shirt out - wrinkled from their nap, before reaching over to Andrew and pulling him up.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew sighed, leaning forward into Neil, pressing giving Neil a small kiss at his affirmative nod, before moving around him and making his way downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Neil arrived in the kitchen shortly after Andrew, pausing in surprise at the sight of his uncle. Stuart wasn’t supposed to be back for another 3 days, but here he was in the Dobson – Minyard household, giving Neil an amused smile, before raising a brow at his ruffled appearance.</p><p> </p><p>Neil bristled, going slightly red, before rolling his eyes and running forward to give his Uncle a hug, “I thought you weren’t due back for another 3 days?”</p><p> </p><p>Stuart shrugged, ruffling Neil’s hair, “while I am head of the company, am I entitled to some leave occasionally,” Stuart sighed. There was probably a long story behind that, that Neil didn’t want to be around when Bee and Stuart inevitably discussed as they caught up on the last two weeks. </p><p> </p><p>Stuart moved to America when his sister died, taking Neil Hatford, nee Nathaniel Wesninski into his custody. It just so happened that he moved in next door to a woman who had just adopted twin boys, only a year older than Neil.</p><p> </p><p>As they would say; the rest was history.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually Stuart had to pick up, what he had dropped to take care of his nephew, fortunately for him, Neil was more than happy to spend extended periods of time at his neighbour’s house, with his pegged ‘bestes of bested friends’.</p><p> </p><p>Stuart had anticipated a strong friendship between the three, what he hadn’t anticipated was for Neil and Andrew to become infatuated with each other at a startlingly young age, and for Aaron and Neil to be more like siblings than friends. However, he could say he wasn’t disappointed.</p><p> </p><p>Alright, Stuart clapped, capturing the boy’s attention, “we have a variety of food here, delicious food made by Bee, delicious frozen leftovers made by Bee, and delicious takeaway made by me,” Stuart explained with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Help yourself, then sit your asses at the table, we’re having a sit-down dinner tonight,” Stuart explained, “So no food fights, no arguing, no stealing food, and no footsies, understood?” Bee laughed, filling up a water jug, while the boys rolled their eyes, ignoring Stuart to grab some food.</p><p> </p><p>Stuart huffed, half-heartedly complaining to Bee that no one listens to him, before moving over to Andrew and Aaron, who were both fully invested in piling as much food as they could onto their plate, and pulling them both into side hugs, ignoring their grumbling.</p><p> </p><p>Stuart sighed, ruffling their heads, “I’ve missed you two shit heads,” Stuart grunted, giving Andrew a betrayed look as he elbowed Stuart in the side.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew gave Stuart an innocent look, “are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>Stuart grumbled, grabbing a plate of his own, “no, the novelty had already worn off.”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes, before glaring at Neil who was taking too long to decide what piece of chicken he wanted, before inevitably going for the best bit, with an evil grin at Aaron.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron scowled, leaning over to snatch the piece off Neil’s plate, before he jumped out of the way, shooting Aaron an amused look, “no stealing food, Aaron.”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron grunted, glaring at Neil, “dick head.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil laughed, jumping away to the dining table, falling into a seat next to a bored-looking Andrew, closely followed by Aaron sitting on the other side of Neil, giving Neil’s plate of food a long look.</p><p> </p><p>Neil sighed, he knew he wouldn’t be able to finish the piece anyway, he mostly took it because he knew that Aaron wanted it. Sighing, giving Aaron a dry look, he cut it in half, pushing it onto Aarons plate, before taking a couple of Aarons’ potatoes.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron blinked down at his plate, before turning to look at Neil, watching as Neil took his potatoes in annoyance, but Neil knew If he looked, it would be a fond look of annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>Stuart cleared his throat as he sat down, looking at the three boys' stay across from him, “so, how have you guy’s been? what have you been up to?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew and Aaron huffed, while Neil rolled his eyes with a fond grin, “nothing, school, illicit drugs, alcohol, and sex,” Neil finished, “take your pick.”</p><p> </p><p>Stuart sighed, turning to look at Bee, “I’m unsure to even ask myself which are the lies because I’m afraid to discover that none of them are lies.”</p><p> </p><p>Bee hummed, giving the boys an amused look, “I don’t think any of them are lies, but I do think Neil purposefully worded them like that to make it sound worse than it actually is,” Bee finished, giving Neil a pointed look with a raised brow.</p><p> </p><p>Neil grinned, shrugging, while Aaron scowled down at his plate with a furious blush, and Andrew stared off into the distance, Neil was unsure he was even paying attention to the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Stuart whined dramatically, before stopping, mid-scene, and giving them all an amused grin, “oh, I know. I just like seeing Aaron get all embarrassed.”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron groaned, pouting as he stabbed some vegetables, “I hate this fucking family, I have not missed you at all.”</p><p> </p><p>There was deadly silence after Aaron spoke, Neil watched as Aaron froze, his eyes widening as he looked up in alarm at everyone around the table, almost immediately everyone started laughing.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron groaned, throwing down his fork, and crossing his arms, “I can’t stand any of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew rolled his eyes, giving Aaron a dry look, “he’s lying, once when Aaron was drunk at a party, he started talking about us and started crying, in front of like 30 people.”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron paled, before glowing a bright red, “why does everyone pick on me!” Aaron exclaimed, before glaring at Andrew, “and I thought we agreed to never talk about that, Mr. so drunk you started reciting Romeo and Juliet to Neil.”</p><p> </p><p>They both ignore the laughs around the table as they glared at each other over Neil’s head, who was smiling to himself, before muttering, “that was a fun night.”</p><p> </p><p>Almost immediately Andrew and Aaron turned to glare at Neil, who was blissfully ignoring them both as he sipped on his water.</p><p> </p><p>Stuart sighed, giving them all a fond look, “I’ve missed you shit heads.”</p><p> </p><p>Stuart finished off his drink before turning to Neil, “so, how was therapy?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Neil shrugged, “fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew rolled his eyes, grumbling, “Morgan is getting senile.”</p><p> </p><p>Bee looked back at Andrew in confusion, “senile? What makes you think that?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew huffed, as Neil rolled his eyes while answering, “he thinks we’re co-dependent.”</p><p> </p><p>Bee stared at Neil and Andrew in alarm, “he thinks you’re co-dependent? Really?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew frowned at Bee’s reaction, he didn’t think it was that big a deal, just annoying.</p><p> </p><p>Bee saw Andrew’s frown and quickly explained, “a lot of people joke about being co-dependent when you’re really close to someone, or clingy, but it’s genuinely a concerning issue that is very much under-addressed.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil stared at Bee in alarm, he wasn’t aware that co-dependency was anything more than an official term for being clingy.  </p><p> </p><p>At their confused faces, Bee continued, “it’s like how people joke about having OCD when they like having things all orderly and neat, but in reality, having OCD is really debilitating,” Bee smiled when they all nodded in understanding.</p><p> </p><p>“Co-dependency is the same, it’s basically when someone would plan their entire life and wellbeing around pleasing one person, and occasionally that person enables the other person's addiction, poor mental health, immaturity, irresponsibility, or under-achievement,” Bee recited with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>Bee looked between Neil and Andrew, “did Morgan really say you two had co-dependency?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew frowned, his whole body had been stiff once Bee had started with her explanation, “not exactly, he said, ‘you two <em>could </em>develop co-dependency if you don’t widen your social group’.”</p><p> </p><p>Bee let out a relieved sigh, “oh thank goodness, I was going to be very upset otherwise.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew stared at Bee hard, “so we don’t have co-dependency?”</p><p> </p><p>Bee gave Neil and Andrew a soft smile, “ no you don't, I promise, I would never let you two do that to yourselves, besides I’ve been making sure that wouldn’t happen since the disaster of trying to sperate you two when you were 11.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil looked at Bee in alarm, “what have you been doing to us?”</p><p> </p><p>Bee smiled at Neil, amused, “nothing bad, just finding independent activities from each other. Like how Andrew and I have our chocolate and movie nights, and how Neil and I go fruit picking every month, and how Andrew does boxing, and you do Exy, just little things that only you do, and that doesn’t involve the other person.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil frowned, “oh”.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew stared at Bee for a long moment before turning back to his dinner plate silently. Neil knew that Andrew would be upset, especially after Bee described what constitutes an abusive relationship.</p><p> </p><p>Neil sighed, he could bet that if he didn’t affirm Andrew soon, that he would start to spiral and distance himself. Considering Andrew’s past experience with abuse, it wouldn’t be bold in saying Andrew would rather die, than abuse anyone, let alone Neil.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron huffed, noticing Andrew’s closed off expression, “Andrew,” he started, drawing everyone’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>“I know I’m not a psychologist, but I spend the most time with you two out of everyone, do you really think I wouldn’t say something if I thought something was off?” Aaron questioned, pointedly looking at Andrew.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron huffed, turning back to his plate, “now stop with the moping, and eat your food, you’re not abusive, you’re just killing the vibe.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew scoffed, rolling his eyes, “god forbid I kill the vibe.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil hummed nodding along, “potentially the worst crime to exist.”</p><p> </p><p>They all paused, holding back laughter as they tried to keep their face straight, eventually, Neil snorted, and Aaron let out a bark of laughter keeling over his plate.</p><p> </p><p>Neil turned to see Andrew shaking his head, with a smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Now they’ve just got to expand their social circle and make more friends.</p><p> </p><p>That easy, right?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sooooo.... what do you ya think?</p><p>eek, fluffly right? don't worry, I'm only warming up there is so much more to come.</p><p>I LOVE COMMENts (and kudo's), and I appreciate every single one of them - I'll be honest tho, comments motivate me the most. </p><p>PLEASE tell me what you think. do you want me to continue? what do you want to happen? how do you think they'll go making friends? </p><p>come yell at me at <a href="https://im-really-confused121.tumblr.com">my Tumblr</a> </p><p>and feel free to check out my other fics :))) </p><p>hope you have a great day!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! sorry it's been a while, I'm doing my final exams !!! so, unfortunately, I have priorities ugh. </p><p>I struggled at the beginning, I don't know if you can tell lol </p><p>it's very Andrew centric this chapter, and you get some good old Twinyard bonding </p><p>There is very explicit (but safe) drug use in this chapter, so if that makes you uncomfortable, this is your warning. </p><p>WARNING:<br/>recreational drug use, references to sex and masturbation, Andrew having a bad day, unhealthy coping mechanisms, symptoms of Anxiety and depression.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andrew watched at Aaron laughed with his friends on the other side of Sweeties. Aaron’s jock friends just to be clear.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron had two main groups of friends, and how he managed Andrew will never know.</p><p> </p><p>There were the jocks, the people he plays sports with, and watch’s Exy with, and does weird straight things with (including the bro back slapä ).</p><p> </p><p>Then there were the science nerds, and the occasional mathlete (Andrew only knew this because unfortunately, Neil was also a mathlete – yes, he was still in denial about him dating a mathlete <em>and </em>a jock).</p><p> </p><p>With these friends, Aaron would watch documentaries with, and blow shit up in the garden and yell at their phones and computers at ungodly times of the night (Andrew and Neil quickly discovered if they made their own kind of bedroom sounds, they quickly shut up).</p><p> </p><p>Andrew blinked heavily as Aaron turned to see Andrew staring. Aaron scowled as Andrew stared blankly back, eventually Aaron scoffed, rolling his eyes, before flipping off Andrew.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew rolled his eyes, as Aaron’s friends turned to look at him with alarm. There was only one reason Aaron wasn’t teased or bullied for who he associates with at school, and that was purely because people were terrified of Andrew and Neil.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron was fully aware and took full advantage of it.</p><p> </p><p>Neil was completely oblivious, and Andrew would often catch him watching on bemused as people stumbled out of their way.</p><p> </p><p>Besides, only Neil could get away with being feared and desired at the same time, whilst being a mathlete.</p><p> </p><p>People being scared of them tended to make people avoid them, naturally, making it more difficult to make friends.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew huffed, turning back to his dinner (dessert) disregarding any thoughts towards making new friends.</p><p> </p><p>He and Neil were fine, they watched documentaries together, they played sport together (only sometimes, much to Neil’s dismay), they blow shit up together and they make loud noises in the bedroom together.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They’re fine, right?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Andrew quickly dismissed the thought before he could dwell on it any longer, turning back to Neil who had been animatedly talking about a documentary he saw last night, while distractedly fiddling with Andrew’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew had already seen it and could recite the documentary work for word if prompted, but he didn’t mind. He’d rather listen to Neil ramble on, then his own voice.</p><p> </p><p>They would be fine.</p><p>
  
</p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Andrew huffed, it was Sunday morning, and he hadn’t seen Neil since Friday night when Neil dutifully followed Stuart around to work and family functions.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew didn’t <em>need</em> to see Neil. In fact, it would probably be more responsible for Andrew if he got all of his work done and did all the chores he had been putting off before he called Neil.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a week since they had gone to Sweeties.</p><p> </p><p>In fact, Andrew had seen Neil every single day of the school holidays until today, they had sleepovers, watched movies, went <em>out </em>to the movies, went shopping, drove to nowhere, smoked on rooftops and explored abandoned buildings.</p><p> </p><p>So, when Andrew hesitated before calling, Neil, it caught him off guard. Andrew very rarely hesitated.</p><p> </p><p>It’s not that Andrew didn’t want to see Neil. It was just that he didn’t necessarily need to, and, usually, that wouldn’t stop him.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew just couldn’t help thinking about what both Bee and Morgan had said last week. They hadn’t really tested their limits.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew doubted they would have a breakdown after being separated for two days, they were 17 for fucks sake. Any child can be overdramatic when the time comes.</p><p> </p><p>Surely, they could last longer than two days.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>He could not. He was pathetic. It was only 6 pm and Andrew was already missing Neil, a ridiculous amount, frankly. </p><p> </p><p>He had done his chores in record time, cleaned his room, done his homework, worked on his assignments, and even made a start at his ‘to read’ book stack that was almost taller than him.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew grumbled, throwing down his book onto his bed, he wasn’t really reading it anyway, he would have to start over.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew huffed as he entered the kitchen, catching Bee and Aaron’s attention as they prepared dinner.</p><p> </p><p>Bee shot Andrew a small smile, “hungry? Dinner should be ready soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew hummed, shrugging as he slouched on the kitchen counter.</p><p> </p><p>Bee frowned, giving Andrew a strange look, “where’s Neil?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew scowled, “not here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Bee muttered, “did he have another thing to go to tonight with Stuart?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew grumbled, “no, he hasn’t come around today.”</p><p> </p><p>Bee paused, turning fully to look at Andrew, “why? Has something happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew huffed as Bee continued to look at Andrew, her wrinkles growing more pronounced as she looked at Andrew with concern.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Andrew explained, “I haven’t seen him since Friday.”</p><p> </p><p>Bee stared at Andrew in realisation, “that’s almost two days.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew nodded, “I-I just want to know if I can.”</p><p> </p><p>Bee nodded slowly, “ok, are you sure you want to do this?</p><p> </p><p>Andrew nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok,” Bee smiled, “let me know if you need anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew nodded, shooting Bee a small nod before she turned back to whatever she had been doing in the kitchen before.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew looked over to Aaron as he continued to stare at him with a curious look, before shaking his head and turning away.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew grumbled, throwing a stray bottle cap at Aaron, “what?”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron huffed, half-heartedly throwing the cap back at him, “I just don’t understand why you’d purposefully not see Neil when you both clearly want to see each other, what does it matter you two are closer than normal?,” Aaron shrugged, “ You’re good for each other, when was the last time you had a nightmare? When was the last time either of you had a panic attack? Look,” Aaron sighed, “if I had someone like that, I’d never risk losing them, even if it means maybe not being the pinnacle of a healthy independent relationship – whatever that means.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew huffed, “how do you even know he wants to see me?”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes, “because he’s been peering through his window regularly for the past 3 hours trying to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew groaned, raking his hands through his hair, “fuck, this is ridiculous. Surely we can manage to be apart for more than 2 days.”</p><p> </p><p>Bee turned back around to Andrew, with a concerned expression, “you have told him what you’re doing right?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew scowled, staring down at the counter.</p><p> </p><p>Bee sighed, “oh, Andrew. He’s probably worried sick. You should at least tell him what you’re doing.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew groaned, “fuck, ok.”</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Andrew grabbed his phone, opening up his latest messages from Neil (all of which he ignored because he knew his self-control was severely lacking when it came to Neil).</p><p> </p><p>Andrew ignored all of Neil’s previous messages, knowing that if he read them, he’d give in.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Neil, I’m not ignoring you. I want to know if we can last more than 2 days.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Almost immediately Andrew got a reply</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You absolute fucker, I was worried sick. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Quickly followed by; <em>Ok, I miss you.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Andrew sighed, slamming his phone onto the counter - <em>fuck, he missed Neil too. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Whoever fucking started the trope that people wake with a smile, clearly thought they were pretty fucking funny. Right now, though? Andrew couldn’t think of anything he’d like to do less than a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew was grumpy. Andrew also knew that he has an impressive track record of being in denial about any form of emotion he has the capability to hold, so the fact that he’s acknowledged to himself that he’s grumpy. He must be really fucking grumpy.</p><p>He almost feels bad for Aaron and Bee.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew groaned smacking the puffed-up blankets down either side of him. Everything was grinding on his nerves, the sun, his blinds hitting the windowsill, the wrinkles on his bottom sheet that he furiously and unsuccessfully tried to smooth out with his foot.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew had to pause a minute when he’d realised that he almost wound himself up to frustrated tears.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Taking in a deep breath, Andrew forced himself up, into the bathroom to take a shower, with the faint hope of the cascading hot water calming him down a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew grumbled, huffed, puffed, and cursed everything in living existence as he stomped his way down to the kitchen, catching the attention of his adoptive mother and twin.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron took one look at Andrew before letting out a long groan, “fuck, I do not need to be around you right now, I’m gonna go to the library.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew didn’t say anything as he glared at Aaron, slumping down on a bar stool, grabbing the biggest bowl he could find, filling it with coco pops and chocolate milk.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew ignored any faces that Aaron and Bee pulled at his choice of breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew paused in his quest to shovel as much chocolatey goodness into his mouth at once to squash any emotions when Bee slid across a stack of cardstock paper and her fancy scissors, the scissors that made the most satisfying sound when used and caused Bee’s right eye to twitch if you used them on the wrong material.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew peered up at an innocently smiling Bee.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew finished his cereal before taking the scissors and cardstock and promptly started cutting it into thin strips, eventually rotating it to cut into even tinier cubes, that would no doubt leave a mess and be found randomly throughout the house for the next 6 months.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew felt himself slouch a little as the sharp scissors let out a crisp sound cutting through the paper.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew looked around at the confetti of paper around him. You didn’t need to be a psychologist to figure out that Andrew liked to destroy things as an outlet. But it did take a good handful of psychologists to find a way to channel that into something that wouldn’t hurt Andrew or others around him.</p><p> </p><p>After many broken plates, glasses, and holes in walls, Bee eventually discovered a pair of scissors and some paper was all Andrew needed.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew couldn’t say for sure what it was about cutting paper, whether it was the sound or the visual satisfaction of ruining something and making a mess, but whatever it was, it worked, and that was all that mattered.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew sighed, passing the scissors back to Bee as Aaron came down from his room, cautiously observing the small mess around Andrew.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to the library,” Aaron muttered, moving to grab muesli bar and drink bottle.</p><p> </p><p>Bee smiled softly at Aaron, “ok, but I was hoping to have a little family meeting before you go”.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron frowned, giving Andrew a vaguely annoyed look before nodding, even he knew that the reward of peace that came after Andrew cutting up paper into dozens of tiny pieces was temporary.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew sighed, pushing himself up from the kitchen counter, letting stray cubes of paper fall from his shirt onto the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew let himself fall onto his favourite armchair, and threw his legs over the arms, dismissing Aaron’s annoyed look as his feet strayed close to his face.</p><p> </p><p>“OK,” Bee smiled, gently placing her hands together, “I recognise that this is very impromptu, but given the circumstances, I think it’s the perfect time to discuss the weekend, and this upcoming week. Who would like to start?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew looked over to see Aaron gently fiddling with his jumper cord, his face tucked down.</p><p> </p><p> “I suppose I’ll go,” Andrew murmurs</p><p> </p><p>Andrew sighs at Bee’s encouraging look, “I feel like shit, this weekend has been shit. On Sunday I decided to see how long Neil and I could go without seeing each other, we had last seen each other Friday.”</p><p> </p><p>Bee nods, “what about this weekend has made you feel like that in particular.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew almost smiles at Bee’s gentle restatement of Andrew’s crude remarks, before he frowns as he considers what he wants to say, “I mostly feel like shit because I hate being so dependent on someone.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hate that my mental health is so reliant on someone else,” Andrew pauses, as he considers his response, before nodding.</p><p> </p><p>“isn’t everyone’s mental health dependent on those around them though?” Aaron asks, interrupting Bee before she could respond.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean,” Aaron sighed with a considering look, “that’s how humans work isn’t it? Humans are innately social beings, we need people, you would get upset if you couldn’t see me or Bee.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew sighs as he looks over to Bee who gives him an understanding nod.</p><p> </p><p>“I agree with what Aaron is saying, it is true. However, some people naturally like the attention and validation of many people, some people only need a handful of people, and that can make a difference as to how people may respond when someone is absent in their life, whether temporarily or permanently, ” Bee explains softly.</p><p> </p><p>“I would say that Andrew doesn’t like nor want a large group of people to rely on, which is perfectly fine, however, that does often mean that whatever feelings you have towards those people may be more intense,” Bee continues with a gentle expression.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew watches as Bee gently starts picking up stray squares of paper as she continues to explain,  “ now I’m not saying that people with a larger support network have lesser feelings towards those people, it’s more that they have multiple people in which they would feel similar or the same way towards. So naturally, when, one of those people are away, or absent in their life, they may miss them, but they have another person they can rely on to care for like that, or to be cared by in that way,” Bee finishes with a small smile, as the observes Aaron’s understanding look.</p><p> </p><p>“So naturally, although there are always exceptions,” Bee acknowledges before continuing, “when someone has fewer people in that particular role, they may feel their absence more deeply. And you Andrew, have always loved your people very hard and fiercely. I understand that what you’re feeling may be very overwhelming and upsetting, and while I’m not in any way suggesting you should distance yourself from your people, I am saying that you will be able to manage it.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew nods, clenching his hands, “I just really miss him, it’s made me realise just how much he’s part of my life, and how much it would hurt if he were to go. I don’t like knowing that if Neil left me, I would be that upset, and hurt. I don’t like knowing that despite every effort I’ve made towards improving my mental health, Neil has so much of an influence, that he could just throw any progress in the trash”.</p><p> </p><p>Bee gives Andrew a fond look, “the thing is about these people is that you’re also their people, and so if Neil was to theoretically throw any progress into the trash, he would likely be throwing his progress along with yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Bee sighs, “but that’s irrelevant because whether you two break up or not, I find it hard to imagine a future in which you two aren’t in each other’s lives somehow, whether you two are friends or lovers.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew nods slowly, “even if Neil breaks up with me, I don’t want to lose him, I love him too much.”</p><p> </p><p>Bee sends Andrew a blinding smile, reaching across the coffee table to cup Andrew's cheek, “I know darling, and he loves you just as much.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew rolls his eyes, throwing himself back into the couch, “he’s so goddamn infuriating, I can’t fucking stand him.”</p><p> </p><p>Bee smiles at Andrew fondly, “just like how Aaron can’t stand his family?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew peers up at Bee and Aaron, “yeah, just like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron huffs, crossing his arms with a small teasing smile on his face, “at some point teasing has <em>got</em> to turn into child abuse.”</p><p> </p><p>Bee laughs lightly as Andrew rolls his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“How about you Aaron?” Bee asks, “have you got anything you want to talk about?”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron frowned, fiddling with the end of his jumper, “I like this girl”</p><p> </p><p>Bee smiles at Aaron encouragingly, “do I know them?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew snorts, “no I don’t think you’ve met her, but you’ve heard of her.”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron whips his head around to Andrew, glaring, “how do you know who I’m talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew rolls his eyes, “Katelyn, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron flushes a bright pink, before nodding sheepishly, “how’d you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew snorts, “The study dates? The ‘secret’ glances in class? Buying each other birthday gifts? Pairing up for anything possible together? And being bright red in each other’s presence? Do you want to know why I know? It’s blatantly obvious, you two have been hovering around each other for months”.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew watches as Aaron grows increasingly red, and vaguely wonders if its embarrassed red or angry red.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron splutters, before pouting, “shut up”</p><p> </p><p>Embarrassed red it is.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew snorts, “even Neil asked if you two were dating.”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron winced as Bee laughed, everyone knew of Neil’s obliviousness to everything.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron sighed, “ I’m thinking of asking her out, but I don’t know if I should.”</p><p> </p><p>Bee smiles at Aaron encouragingly, “well if you have feelings towards her, suspect they are reciprocated and want a relationship with her, then I think you should”.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron groaned whilst rubbing his face, “I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron paused turning towards Andrew sheepishly, “when did you know you were ready to ask out Neil?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew huffs, “when I knew that I would regret it more if I didn’t ask. I would have been happy just staying friends with Neil, but I couldn’t live knowing that there was a possibility of dating Neil. Of being able to hold hands with Neil, kiss him, hug him, cuddle him, and spend all my time with him.  I would have regretted it my whole life if I hadn’t asked, and I never regret things”.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron nods, before turning back to Bee, “ok, I think I’m gonna ask her out.”</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Andrew peered up from his bed as Aaron knocked on his door frame, he’d probably just gotten back from the library and scarfed down whatever food had been left in the fridge for him.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron looked like he always did when he came back from the library; weary, drained, and tired with the world.</p><p> </p><p>He had presumably ditched his glasses about an hour into reading, well at least that’s when Andrew gave up on contacts or squinting at the page.  Andrew had long accepted that they were more alike than he cared to admit.</p><p> </p><p>It was the strange things, like the way they can’t stand wearing socks inside out, or how their hair looks after they wake up, their strange addiction to beetroot chips (Andrew refuses to believe they are healthy, they taste too good), and how they always seem to take the exact same amount of time when reading a book, watching a show, or even finishing an exam.</p><p> </p><p>It was always moments like these that Andrew had the startling clarity, that like himself, Aaron was a person, who had their own wants and insecurities, despite their genetic and physical similarities. Someone who has lived a close to an identical life as you can get, and yet may still perceive it in a completely different way.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew had read a word somewhere that described exactly what he was feeling right now. when he had first seen it, he’d scoffed and scrolled on, dismissing it as another one of those stupid posts that pretend to be motivational or life-changing. As far as he was concerned it was a made-up word for an existential crisis.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sonder</strong> (noun.)</p><p>
  <strong>The realization that each random passerby is living a life as vivid and complex as your own.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was a made-up word, but it was fitting. But all words are made up at some point Andrew supposed.</p><p> </p><p>What got Andrew was that the definition specifies ‘passerby’, generally yes, you mostly get this feeling with strangers, when you look at them and realise, that you are just a character who’s named in the movie end screen is just “stranger #09”.</p><p> </p><p>That doesn’t get to him anymore. It’s the fact that people in your life, people who are main characters or side characters, are their own main character.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew hates saying the main character, it’s a stupid archetype to make people feel more special.</p><p> </p><p>But nevertheless, it’s the fact that someone, who has the same DNA, upbringing, and trauma perceives the world so differently.</p><p> </p><p>How does that happen? Was it the genome that gave Aaron a freckle on the rib that also made him like that, how minute does the difference have to be genetically to have such a profound impact on the person’s perception of life?</p><p> </p><p>Or is it all psychology, Aaron’s socialisation, the different friends he made, and the different classes he was put into?</p><p> </p><p>One thing that Andrew did know, is that he didn’t know and that he was never going to study psychology. It would be like doing a palm reading on yourself, it would hard to have an objective opinion on something that was so integral to who he is a person.</p><p> </p><p>Or maybe he was born like this, maybe even if he’d grown up in a perfect happy family he’d still be like this, how he’s supposed to know?</p><p> </p><p>Andrew watched Aaron as he slouched on his desk, he looked tired.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes, walking towards Andrew and distractedly fiddling with a bobblehead on his desk, “do you have any index cards?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew peered up from behind his phone, giving Aaron a suspicious look, “not if you’re smoking without me.”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes, “yeah I know, do you have any?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew rolls onto his side, reaching into his bedside table, “why do you have weed?”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron sighs, “it’s from the party on the weekend, my friends and I were gonna smoke there, but they were doing other drugs, and - I just couldn’t, so I left”.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew nods, “do you have any papers and a lighter?”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron nods patting his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>They both get up grabbing a jumper and heading downstairs, bumping into Bee who was slouched over her laptop in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Bee glanced up to Andrew and Aaron looking them over, “where are you guys going?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew shrugs, “for a smoke.”</p><p> </p><p>Bee pauses, turning fully towards them, “anyone else joining you?”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron shakes his head, “no.”</p><p> </p><p>Bee nods cautiously, “ok, stay safe, and please feel free to come back once you’ve done smoking, I’d much rather you’d do it at home than wander the streets.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew nods, huffing slightly, “we’re going to the treehouse in the backyard, we’ll be back afterwards.”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron nods, pecking bee gently on the cheek, before pausing, “oh and by the way, I’ve decided I only want to smoke with Andrew. I don’t like smoking by myself, and I don’t enjoy it around other people,” Aaron shrugs sheepishly, looking towards Andrew.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew rolls his eyes, “I only smoke with Aaron, sometimes with Neil, but he never smokes”.</p><p> </p><p>Bee smiles at them, grabbing their hands, “thank you, I’m glad you’re staying safe,” before turning back to her laptop.</p><p> </p><p>Bee quickly gasps, and turns back around “oh, I thought you might like to know that I made brownies this afternoon, and there’s mint choc chip ice cream in the freezer.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew hums, his eyes darting to the fridge, “yeah, we’ll want that.”</p><p> </p><p>Bee laughs gently, “ok, Enjoy,” waving them off with a cheeky smile.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew snorts as the door closes behind him, ‘<em>enjoy’. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Bee was a fucking enigma that he will never be able to wrap his head around.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew and Aaron pull themselves up the frankly tiny set of stairs into the treehouse. It’s not talked about, but they can only really still get up there because of their size.</p><p>The treehouse was already there when they first moved in with Bee. Bee said a family used to live here but the kids grew up and the parents wanted to downsize.</p><p> </p><p>They must have been a small family, or they let 3-year-old 7 feet up into trees, either way, the cubby was old, and the tree had gotten fatter and split some of the wood surrounding the trunk of the tree.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew followed Aaron trailing his way through the old toys and debris from the tree, following the clearway they had made to the side of the treehouse, which was open, and looked like it used to have a fireman’s pole or slide attached to it once.</p><p> </p><p>Now it was used as a spot to get high.</p><p> </p><p>Neil liked to make up stories as to how different bumps and marks were made, and told dramatic stories of a sister who broke her leg and her brother who carried her back into the house.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe if Andrew wasn’t high when Neil told those stories, he would’ve been able to pretend he didn’t enjoy them.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck. He’s thinking about Neil again.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew sat down next to Aaron pulling out the index card from his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew doesn’t know if Bee knows they use the index cards for rolling filters for their joints when she buys them thinking they use them to study.</p><p> </p><p>Nevertheless, Andrew rips a couple of strips off, carefully squinting through the darkness as he folds up the card.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew passes one over to Aaron, watching as he carefully packs his paper, cursing as his fingers trembled in the cold.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, after far too long, they manage to roll their joints in complete darkness, in a frosty wind.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron lights up, puffing as he passes the lighter to Andrew.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew supposes it sounds bad that one of the few times Andrew and Aaron get along peacefully is when they’re high, but when brought up with Bee, she only smiled and claimed that generally those who can get along and find peace with each other while intoxicated truly do care for and like each other.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew had promptly told Morgan to shut up when he said that it meant that they trusted each other enough to be vulnerable in each other’s presence.</p><p> </p><p>That was a lot to process at the time.</p><p> </p><p>Also, the fact that they never smoke with anyone else but each other. Andrew first tried weed with his brother, decided he liked it, tried it at a party, and very quickly decided he did not like it.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t need to be a genius to connect the dots.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron had clearly done the same thing. They didn’t talk about it, but they knew.</p><p> </p><p>While Aaron said this weed was originally bought for a party, Andrew knows that Aaron would have sat there and gotten his friends high enough for them not to notice that he wasn’t high.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew felt himself slouch against the frame of the cubby, his insides felt light and filled with helium, but his skin felt like led. Andrew knew it had truly kicked in when he no longer felt the cold ache in his fingers, but just a warm buzz that wanted to break through his skin.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew turned to look at Aaron, who was swaying lightly in the wind as he gazed at the stars, his eyes droopy and bloodshot.</p><p> </p><p>The only downside of smoking with your twin is that you knew how stupid you looked when high. Andrew sometimes liked to pretend that he had a special genetic power that meant he maintained full composure when high.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew had told Aaron that and he’d laughed for a long time.</p><p> </p><p>They finished off their joints, stubbing out the now stained brown filter in an empty bottle left up there for exactly that reason.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew felt himself giggle lightly, and vaguely wondered is he should have rolled himself a smaller joint.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew tensed as he tried his hardest to muster up a glare, “Aaron,” Andrew paused, waiting for Aaron to look at him, “how strong is this shit?”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron blinked heavily, processing Andrew’s words, “strong, we’ve smoked it before.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew nodded, recalling the last time he felt this high, it was good, besides, he trusted Aaron. Not that he’d ever say that out loud.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew hummed, focussing as he followed Aaron down the stairs, “you have very strong maternal instincts.”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron frowned, giving Andrew a curious look, “is that bad?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew shook his head, grabbing Aaron’s sleeve as he lagged behind, “no.”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron nodded, too high to comment on what a weird thought that was, pausing at the front door.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron turned to Andrew, “I still find it weird being high in front of Bee”.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew nodded, “me too, but I think she secretly enjoys talking to us when we’re high”.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron snorted opening the door, “it’s not a secret, but she likes to pretend otherwise”.</p><p> </p><p>Bee looked up from her laptop as the door opened, a small smile stretching across her face, “how are you feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron mumbled something unintelligible, as Andrew responded, “good, quite possibly the highest I’ve ever been”.</p><p> </p><p>Bee nodded looking the two of them over, “do you need anything?”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron turned to Bee nodding seriously, “yes. I need food”.</p><p> </p><p>Bee’s smile widened, as she laughed to herself lightly, “well help yourself, you know what you want best, but try not to eat too much, remember last time you complained the whole next day about being bloated”.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron’s eyes widened, before narrowing, “hmm, yeah, I forgot about that”.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron turned to Andrew, “we have to be smart about this”.</p><p> </p><p>Somewhere in the back of his mind, Andrew knew they were acting like idiots, but the majority of his brain didn’t care and gave Aaron a grave look.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a plan, you grab the beetroot chips, but only one packet because we’ll be too lazy to get another packet, grab the Oreos and I’ll grab the ice cream and juice pockets. We go to my room, I already have Netflix loaded, we watch a David Attenborough doco,” Andrew concluded with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron stared at Andrew seriously for a few more moments before nodding, “good plan”.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew ignored Bee’s snorts of laughter as they both grabbed their supplies.</p><p> </p><p>Midst pulling ice-cream out of freezer Andrew had a startling moment of sobriety and felt vaguely disassociated as he watched their idiotic behaviour, but within moments he was back swaying gently to an imaginary rhythm.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew startled as Aaron gasped loudly, Andrew whipped his head around, searching for what caused Aaron to gasp.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew looked up at Aaron, “what?”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron gave Andrew a crazed look, “we forgot about the brownies”.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew briefly grieved the forgotten brownies, before nodding seriously at Aaron and getting the brownies that Bee as presumably put aside for them.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew tried to ignore it as he heard himself mutter, “that was a close call,” but somehow, Andrew couldn’t help but agree with himself.  </p><p> </p><p>Aaron briefly shot a betrayed look to Bee, before kissing a now silently laughing Bee on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew huffed and presumed he rolled his eyes (he couldn’t be sure he had complete control of his eyes in this state), before waddling over to Bee with full arms and kissing her on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew carefully found Bee’s eyes, holding eye contact with her, “we’re going upstairs”.</p><p> </p><p>Bee grinned, nodding, “ok, be safe, I don’t want you to accidentally drop the brownies”.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew nodded seriously, as Aaron’s eyes widened in alarm, “that would be bad,” he agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron’s eyes widened some more as he turned to Bee, “you’ll be alone, do you want to join us upstairs?”</p><p> </p><p>Bee smiled sweetly at Aaron and Andrew, “thankyou darling, but no I’ll be fine, I’ve got the TV and the kitchen, you two go enjoy yourselves”.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron nodded, as Andrew snorted, “you sound like we’re about to go upstairs and masturbate”.</p><p> </p><p>Bee let out a loud laugh, as Aaron turned to Andrew scandalised, “Andrew! I’m a virgin, I’ve never masturbated!”.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think that’s how that works,” Andrew squinted at Aaron trying to figure out what was wrong Aaron’s sentence, before humming and shaking his head, “I’m not”.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron nodded seriously, “yes, I know. Now come on David is waiting for us.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew felt his brow raise, “David? Are you about to lose your virginity?”.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron huffed, “no, David Attenborough.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew paused, letting out a silent ‘oh’.</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, Andrew followed Aaron up the stairs, vaguely recognising that they’re probably going to be very embarrassed tomorrow considering how loud Bee was laughing.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew and Aaron quickly got themselves comfortable on Andrew’s bed, starting the tedious process of typing something out with a remote (it was significantly harder when high).</p><p> </p><p>Andrew hummed, noticing Neil’s shirt which had come out of the clean washing this morning, “Aaron?”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron hummed, tilting his head in Andrew’s direction, “yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Make me stop thinking about Neil,” Andrew mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron hummed, before giving Andrew a considering look, “no, because I think what you’re doing is stupid”.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew sighed, slouching into his pillow, “I know”.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron hummed, flicking through the various documentaries with a considering look, as Andrew continued speaking distractedly, “I love him, I love him a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron nodded, “yeah, I know.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew huffed, staring determinedly at the screen, “I miss him, I want his hugs, and kisses, cuddles and all of him, I want all of him.”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron turned to look at Andrew, a small smile on his face, “ok Andrew, you should do that tomorrow”.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew stared back at Aaron before nodding, “ok”.</p><p> </p><p>There was a silence as the Documentary loaded, and Aaron turned to look at Andrew, “I was lying about never masturbating, do you think she knows?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew paused, considering Aaron’s question, before nodding “probably”.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron hummed, nodding slightly, before helping himself to the brownies, offering one to Andrew as he thought how to woo Neil out of the tragically bad mood he’ll be in tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew was distracted from his thoughts as David Attenborough’s soothing voice hummed through the speakers.</p><p> </p><p>He’ll do that tomorrow, Andrew thought, he’ll make sure Neil knows just how much he loves him.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so????</p><p>TELL me what you think!</p><p>please I actually live for comments, they honestly make my day :)</p><p>did you like high Andrew and Aaron? they were fun to write.</p><p>my explanation in making Aaron and Andrew smoke is that they had a different childhood, but experienced the same trauma, just over a shorter period of time, and before they met Bee. Therefore, I figured Aaron would have some past trauma with drugs, likely being surrounded by addicts more than being an addict himself, and hence his dislike of harder drugs, and desire to only do it with those he trust. </p><p>I hope my casualness of the use of drugs didn't put anyone off, I agree that they can be very harmful and damaging things, but I also think that they (weed) can be used safely. </p><p>thankyou for all the kudo's and comments!! </p><p>here is <a href="https://im-really-confused121.tumblr.com">my Tumblr</a> , come stalk me!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. II (part 2) - Bee's pov</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! </p><p>this is just a Bee pov of the Twinyards high. that its, that's literally all this chapter consists of. </p><p>I was inspired by Karmirs who commented on the last chapter, and I just couldn't help myself.</p><p>the updates from here on out will probably not be that regular, but who knows, I like to surprise myself sometimes. </p><p>The warnings will be the same as the last chapter really</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bee watched vaguely bewildered as Aaron managed to swallow down a bowl of curry in about a minute.</p><p> </p><p>Bee long gave up on scolding the boys for eating too quickly, it was a lost cause and didn’t seem to give them indigestion much to her amazement.</p><p> </p><p>When mothers joked about the diet of a teenage boy, she would laugh along politely pretending she knew exactly what they meant.</p><p> </p><p>Now she knows exactly what they meant.</p><p> </p><p>Bee was amazed by the amount of food they could fit in them, especially considering their size.</p><p> </p><p>Though, Bee did have to concede that they were rather muscly. It wasn’t until they were about 15 that they started to fill out, but it seemed to have happened overnight, and Bee will admit it took her by surprise.</p><p> </p><p>One thing Bee hadn’t considered when she decided to adopt two boys (and she had considered more than the average person), was the fact that these two small boys would grow into handsome men.</p><p> </p><p>Bee had always looked at those large fellows you would see walking around with biceps as big as her head, and neck as wide as her waist, and pitied their mothers who had to feed them.</p><p> </p><p>Bee never expected to become one of those mothers, let alone the mother of two of them.  Well, they weren’t quite <em>that </em>size, but Bee was sure that if their trips to the gym became regular they could quite easily achieve that.</p><p> </p><p>Bee couldn’t be sure that they even knew what intimidating men they were becoming. Bee did suspect that Andrew knew he could be intimidating, but the insecurity on those two was so immense and interwoven into their subconscious that she was sure they had no idea that when people turned to look at them on the street, it wasn’t because they were judging them.</p><p> </p><p>And next to Neil lithe body, they were all quite a sight. Bee was a proud mother hen.</p><p> </p><p>Neil. God, that boy doesn’t even know the power he holds over Andrew.</p><p> </p><p>Right from the beginning Andrew and Neil just clicked in a way they had never clicked with any other child.</p><p> </p><p>She has suspected something would happen between those two since they were 12 and 13 when Bee would catch Andrew’s long looks and Neil’s enthralled gaze. Neil, the poor boy didn’t even know that he was crushing on Andrew until he was 15.</p><p> </p><p>Bee wishes she didn’t know why Andrew was doing this to himself, but unfortunately, she knew all too well. It was upsetting to know one of your sons was purposefully distancing himself from something so dear to him in fear of that weakness being abused against him.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, it was fairly common, Bee had only hoped it wouldn’t come to it.</p><p> </p><p>The worst thing about it is that she can do nothing to help, it’s all up to Andrew, she can only support him along the way to make the decision he thinks is right.</p><p> </p><p>Today had been a long day and hadn’t had a very pleasant start. It’s never a good start to the day when your son comes downstairs depressed.</p><p> </p><p>Bee could only hope he would come to his conclusion shortly.</p><p> </p><p>Bee was drawn out of her thoughts when Aaron and Andrew came trudging down the stairs, with their jumpers pulled over their sweat pants.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They must be going out </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Where are you guys going?” Bee asked, hoping that her voice was light enough to not sound accusatory, she hoped that they would tell her the truth. She tried so hard to not be one of those hovering mothers, she knew full well how that would go down with those two, and so she very quickly adopted the policy of non-judgemental honesty.</p><p> </p><p>It usually worked with Andrew, but Bee sometimes felt that Aaron evaded the truth. She wasn’t sure that it was because he was trying to protect himself from her, or her from him. Either way, he would always eventually come around, he just needed time.</p><p> </p><p>Not so surprisingly Andrew answered with a shrug, “for a smoke.”</p><p> </p><p>Bee felt herself pause and consider how to respond to this, she was assuming they meant smoke weed (she can’t imagine Aaron would ever go anywhere near tobacco), Bee tensed up slightly, she knew full well how the police would react to finding to teenage boys with weed on them, white or not.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t the weed per se that she was against, it was the criminalisation of it that made her nervous. She just hoped that the boys weren’t falling in with the wrong crowd, especially after all the effort they had put into distancing themselves from that.</p><p> </p><p>She knows that they occasionally smoke, in fact, she had interacted with them high when she had come home earlier than they had anticipated.</p><p> </p><p>Bee did have to admit that it was quite refreshing seeing the boys so at ease and relaxed, not to mention funny, but she did make sure to not take advantage of their inebriated state.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyone else joining you?” Bee heard herself asking, Bee did often wonder how many mutual friends Andrew and Aaron shared apart from Neil.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron shook his head, a light flush slowly creeping up his neck, <em>he is uncomfortable talking about this with me, embarrassed? </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“no,” Aaron answered.</p><p> </p><p>Bee nodded, hiding how pleased she was with the answer, “ok, stay safe, and please feel free to come back once you’ve done smoking, I’d much rather you’d do it at home than wander the streets.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Damnit, no hovering Bee </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Bee waited cautiously to see how they would respond. It’s a lot easier maintaining a healthy relationship with your children than people say, however, that being said, there are sometimes that Bee really does feel like she’s just taking a stab in the dark.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew just huffed, rolling his eyes knowingly, “we’re going to the treehouse in the backyard, we’ll be back afterwards.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, ok</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Aaron nodded sheepishly before shuffling forward and pressing a kiss onto her cheek, “oh and by the way, I’ve decided that I only want to smoke with Andrew. I don’t like smoking by myself, and I don’t enjoy it around other people,” Aaron finishes with a shrug.  </p><p> </p><p>Bee catches Andrew rolling his eyes, <em>huh, she must have bee</em>n obvious about her worry.</p><p> </p><p>“I only smoke with Aaron, sometimes with Neil, but he never smokes”.</p><p> </p><p>Bee felt herself huff lightly, well then all that worrying over nothing. Truly Bee felt she should have known better, but anyone can get carried away.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh, </em>Bee thought, they’ll be back afterwards, while high? Bee liked talking to them high it was like getting a little peek into the commentary that goes on behind the closed doors that are Andrew and Aarons facades.</p><p> </p><p>She was very pleased to discover that they both seem to have a good sense of humour, it’s a shame she doesn’t get to hear these thoughts more often, but it would explain why Andrew always seems to be smirking to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Bee reaches forward, gently grabbing their hands,  letting Andrew tuck what looked like an index card into his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What? Why does he have that?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Dismissing that thought Bee smiles at them, “thank you, I’m glad you’re staying safe”.</p><p> </p><p>Bee restrains a huff as she notices the tenseness of Aarons and Andrew’s shoulder, they’ve always struggled with responding to positive affirmation, but they’re getting better.</p><p> </p><p>Giving then a way out she turns back to her laptop in which she had been pretending to do work but instead getting distracted and finding random fakebook recipes that always managed to entice her into baking.</p><p> </p><p>She had just made some brownies, she was planning to save them for tomorrow, but with Andrew’s insatiable sweet tooth, with the addition of munchies. They would love it.</p><p> </p><p>Bee gasps with a grin, quickly turning back to the boys, “oh, I thought you might like to know that I made brownies this afternoon, and there’s mint choc chip ice cream in the freezer.”</p><p> </p><p>Bee watches with a grin as Andrew’s eyes dart to the fridge hungrily, and Aaron rolls his eyes at his brother antics, “yeah, we’ll want that,” Andrew answer’s quickly in thinly veiled excitement.</p><p> </p><p>Bee feels herself laugh, shooting them a grin, as they make their way to the door “ok, enjoy”.</p><p> </p><p>Bee scoffs as she hears Andrew snort at her departing words, <em>what the hell is she supposed to say? </em></p><p> </p><p>Shaking her head with a sigh Bee turns back to her laptop. She does not want to be doing work right now.</p><p> </p><p>Bee hums as she catches herself searching the effects of marijuana. She finds herself scowling as she reads condescending articles about the effects of marijuana.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If they think scolding someone like a schoolchild will stop them, then they clearly need to catch up on their psychology. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Bee finds herself huffing at the overdramatised articles about the effects on your body. Sure, marijuana isn’t good for you, but all of the research they are showing is based on people who smoke all day, every day.</p><p> </p><p>If you want someone to make the smart decision about their health, the only way to do it is to provide all of the information objectively and let them make their own choice. Heavily biased articles that shame smokers and reword scientific research to drive their point really don’t work.</p><p> </p><p>Her boys know perfectly well how it heightens your senses, lowers your inhibitions, and distorts time, as well as how it can cause psychotic breaks and incredible anxiety in some extreme circumstances.</p><p> </p><p>Bee trusts them to know their limits. They know that they are vulnerable to some of the bad symptoms because of their mental illnesses, and Bee trust that they will act accordingly so they don’t experience those symptoms.</p><p> </p><p>Just the simple fact that they only smoke in each other’s company, or of those they trust, shows that.</p><p> </p><p><em>God, </em>Bee hears herself thinking, <em>she really needs to get a life. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Bee closes the tab startling as she hears mumbling outside</p><p> </p><p><em>That was quick</em> Bee thought, to be fair though, it doesn’t actually take long to smoke.</p><p> </p><p>Bee turns herself back to her laptop, and once again pretends to be doing work.</p><p> </p><p>Bee feels herself smiling slightly as she looks up to see the boys coming in from the cold, “how are you feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>God, they look high</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bee almost laughed, what did she expect?</p><p> </p><p>It was strange seeing them like this, their eyes bloodshot, and pupils wide. Bee felt herself grinning as they both swayed lightly, as Andrew’s hand tapped at rapid beat against his thigh.</p><p> </p><p>She suspected he didn’t even notice he was doing it, but she didn’t think it was a bad thing, it was most likely an output for the overwhelming sensory input.</p><p> </p><p>It was so peculiar, their faces were slack, but she could tell so much was happening in their brains, she doubted they could even keep up with their thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Bee waited to stare at them patiently as she waited for them to respond, she knew they had heard her but was sure that they needed a moment.</p><p> </p><p>It was probably about a minute later that Aaron sighed, mumbling something to himself, that seemed to trigger Andrew into responding, with a startling sober voice, “good, quite possibly the highest I’ve ever been”.</p><p> </p><p>Bee felt herself nodding, looking over the two of them as Aaron started to smack his lips and Andrew started tapping his tongue against the roof of his mouth making gross sticky sounds.</p><p> </p><p><em>Dry mouth, </em>Bee’s brain filled in for her in amusement. They truly were high, <em>they must be lightweights, </em>Bee laughed to herself silently, <em>well at least that means that they don’t smoke a lot. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Do you need anything?” Bee asked, catching herself wondering if they would start eating more veggies if they had the munchies. Bee quickly dismissed that thought, no she can’t imagine the munchies work like that.</p><p> </p><p>Bee’s questions got a quick response from Aaron, making her grin.</p><p> </p><p>Bee watched as Aaron frowned, looking at her very seriously, “yes. I need food.”</p><p> </p><p>Bee felt herself laugh slightly as Aaron continued to stare at her with unwavering eye contact, “well help yourself, you know what you want best, but try not to eat too much, remember last time you complained the whole next day about being bloated”.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t hold back a snort of laughter as Aaron looked at her in growing horror, clutching his stomach lightly, before slowly turning to glare somewhere in the general direction of the kitchen, “hmm, yeah, I forgot about that”.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew was watching Aaron with interest, looking between Bee and Aaron like he was watching an incredibly slow tennis match.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew paused on Aaron with a curious look as Aaron turned to stare at Andrew. Bee felt her grin grow as they slowly blinked at each other, shortly, Aaron began to speak, slowly gathering his words, “we have to be smart about this”.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew seemed to give Aaron a look that indicated he knew they were being especially dumb, but nodded nevertheless, turning towards the kitchen with a thoughtful look.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Andrew turned back to Aaron seriously, “I have a plan, you grab the beetroot chips, but only one packet because we’ll be too lazy to get another packet, grab the Oreos and I’ll grab the ice cream and juice pockets. We go to my room, I already have Netflix loaded, we watch a David Attenborough doco,” Andrew concluded, his forehead wrinkling as he struggled to what seemed to be trying to raise an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t quite work, he ended up looking more like the kid from home alone, but the message was received.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron stared at Andrew for a moment, before nodding, and turning back to the kitchen, “good plan”.</p><p> </p><p>They brushed past Bee as she felt herself tear up with laughter, they took their food seriously before they were high, now they’re just ridiculous.</p><p> </p><p>They very slowly made their way around the kitchen, collecting their supplies as they went. Bee watched as Aaron searched the pantry for the Oreo’s that were right in front of him for about 3 minutes, before grabbing them in delight.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew was standing with his head halfway in the freezer but watched as his posture straightened for a moment and eyes sharpened, landing on the ice-cream, before he slumped again, grabbing the ice-cream with little concern for his cold fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Bee felt her neck crick as she heard Aaron gasp in alarm. She quickly turned to see Aaron looking at Andrew with a horrified expression.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew scowled, his eyes searching Aaron to find the cause for alarm, “what?”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron continued to stare at Andrew before blinking heavily, and spluttering slightly, “we forgot about the brownies”.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew's eyes widened, a mournful look swallowing his face before he quickly reached over to where the brownies were laid out just for the two of them, (bee had saved herself some in a little takeaway container in the back of the fridge.)</p><p> </p><p>Bee felt herself shake with laughter once again as she heard Andrew letting out a sigh of relief, “that was a close call”.</p><p> </p><p>Bee looked up to see Aaron pouting at her, before rolling his eyes and pressing a sloppy kiss to her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Bee heard Andrew huff and he slowly stumbled over to Bee with armfuls of food, and slowly leaning forward and pressing a wet but solid peck to her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled back searching Bee’s face, before holding eye contact, staring at her intensely, “we’re going upstairs”.</p><p> </p><p>Bee grinned at their antics, before nodding, “ok, be safe, I don’t want you to accidentally drop the brownies”.</p><p> </p><p>Bee felt herself snort as Andrew nodded seriously and Aaron gazed at her in alarm, “that would be bad,” Aaron sighed with a grievous look.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron’s head whipped around to Bee, his eyes wide and shiny, “you’ll be alone, do you want to join us upstairs?”</p><p> </p><p>Bee felt herself coo as Aaron stared at her earnestly, “thankyou darling, but no I’ll be fine, I’ve got the TV and the kitchen, you two go enjoy yourselves”.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron nodded in acceptance as Andrew snorted, his eyes sparkling mischievously, “you sound like we’re about to go upstairs and masturbate”.</p><p> </p><p>Bee let out a sharp bark of laughter in shock, falling further into hysterics at Aarons scandalised look.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron gasped, not so secretly glancing at Bee before looking back at Andrew, “Andrew! I’m a virgin, I’ve never masturbated!”.</p><p> </p><p>Bee wheezed as tears fell from her eyes, all her weight now on her forearms as her body shook silently with laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Bee couldn’t quite tell if Aaron was being serious or not, because she was smart enough to not question when the boys wanted to start doing their own washing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Did Aaron honestly think she didn’t know he masturbated? Surely not. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Andrew stared at Aaron for a long moment, squinting slightly “I don’t think that’s how that works,” Andrew paused, a considering look on his face, “I’m not”.</p><p> </p><p>Bee felt herself blink heavily, <em>well, </em>she thought, <em>that’s that question answered. </em></p><p> </p><p>She had often wondered how far along Neil and Andrew were, she had suspected, but considering their pasts she couldn’t be sure, however, she quickly decided it was none of her business unless Andrew or Neil brought it up with her.</p><p> </p><p>Bee felt herself laugh as Aaron nodded seriously, “yes, I know. Now come on David is waiting for us.”</p><p> </p><p>Bee huffed slightly; <em>well they did share a wall. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Bee shook her head amusedly as Andrew raised a slow eyebrow, scrutinising Aaron, “David? Are you about to lose your virginity?”.</p><p> </p><p>The hysterics Bee had only gotten rid of moments ago were back as Andrew stared at Aaron vaguely impressed.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron huffed lightly sending Andrew an exasperated look “no, David Attenborough.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew paused, his mouth opening in a silent ‘oh’, before nodding and turning towards the stairs disregarding Bee’s loud cackling.</p><p> </p><p>Bee felt herself slowly catch her breath, wiping away the tears that had started rolling down her face.</p><p> </p><p><em>God, </em>she loved her boys.</p><p> </p><p>Bee sighed as she turned back to her laptop. No work was being done tonight. Sher shut her laptop and made her way to the couch, flicking on the TV with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t <em>wait </em>to see Aaron and Andrew tomorrow morning.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So?????</p><p>what did you think??? please tell me :)))<br/>it was so fun to write, literally made me laugh so much.</p><p>comments give me life, and I love and appreciate every single one of you who kudos and comment.</p><p>for real tho, the more you bug me the faster the next chapter comes out .....</p><p>come stalk me on <a href="https://im-really-confused121.tumblr.com">my Tumblr</a> </p><p>Hope you have a good day :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>omg I'm so sorry this is so late<br/>I could simultaneously give you so many reasons, and no reasons at all.... ultimately I'm just a really good procrastinator :|</p><p>I hope you like this chapter, it took me aaaagggess to write.... also like a kinda smutty scene, which I'm ngl kinda nervous about ...</p><p>umm yess they are quite OOC, but like it's an AU, it's fluffy and they have a different history soooo idc. </p><p>WARNING:<br/>sexual content, emotional vulnerability (ew what, imagine)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andrew wakes with a sour taste in his mouth, a hot breath on the back of his neck and arms and legs clutched around his torso, imitating a backpack.</p><p> </p><p>The body was small, and it was a body that Andrew knew. Andrew likes to think that the familiar smell let him not panic immediately, and that would be true. But then that would be dismissing the fact that Andrew felt like he’d had the deepest sleep in his life.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew immediate thought was Neil, and Andrew pretended his heart didn’t start racing, and warmth didn’t spread down to his belly. But unfortunately, it was Aaron.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew grumbled, his body too heavy and lax to move. Andrew was aware that Aaron was a clingy sleeper, but you tend to forget how much of a clingy sleeper he is when you never have to share a bed with him.</p><p> </p><p>The first time it had happened, they both fell asleep on the couch while watching a movie, and Andrew had awoken in a panic to feel him clutched tight in the arms and legs of his brother. His brother who was fast asleep.</p><p> </p><p>After many similar occasions, Andrew’s body and brain slowly learnt not to panic when he developed a human backpack, and Neil certainly helped.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew grunted, quickly elbowing Aaron in the ribs, triggering a temporary tightening of his grip and a loud groan with some curse words thrown in.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Aaron’s tight grip loosened, and Andrew wiggled away, shotting Aaron a sharp glare.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew had unfortunately also discovered that it was also impossible to get out of Aaron’s grip unless you were willing to physically wake him. And generally, Andrew was very willing to hurt his brother, but Andrew knew that both he and Aaron knew the terror of waking up to someone hurting you, someone’s hands all over you, or someone hovering over your face. So, Andrew would be hard-pressed to do that to his brother.</p><p> </p><p>Elbows in the ribs, however, is an injury reserved for siblings, and for Aaron in particular, reserved for Andrew.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron groaned stretching out his body, shooting Andrew a glare as he rubbed his ribs, “fuck,” Aaron croaked clearing his throat, “I don’t even remember falling asleep”.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew grunted out a noise of agreement, kicking an empty bag of chips onto the ground and grabbing his water bottle.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew and Aaron gave each other long looks as they recalled the night before.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron groaned, flushing an ugly pink, “I can’t ever talk to Bee again, just shoot me now.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew rolled his eyes at his brothers’ dramatics, “what particular event are you recalling, just the general embarrassment of being high out of our fucking minds in front of Bee, or saying you were a virgin cos you never masturbated, which is a blatant lie, may I add.”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron let out a pitiful whine as he fell back onto Andrew’s pillows, “all of the above.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew nodded, before wincing as his neck grew increasingly red.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron snorted, kicking Andrew lightly, “Yeah, you didn’t get out of it either, Mr., not a virgin.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew let out a long sigh, “at least she didn’t see us up here.”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron snorted, “I think we can agree too never mention what happened up here.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew scoffed, “you mean ball our eyes out every time an animal died, getting scared at a predator hunting scene and holding hands, both of us crying about having such stupid brothers and still loving them, then cuddling and spoon in our sleep? Yeah, I think not.”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron paused, looking at Andrew taking a long drink from his water bottle, before looking away, “this is why I can’t get high with other people, I might accidentally reveal that I care about you. It would be detrimental to my reputation”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew raised a brow, pushing himself off the bed, “what reputation?”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron huffed, rolling his eyes, following Andrew out of the room, pausing in surprise as Andrew gave him a once over.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re wearing my clothes,” Andrew grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Aaron looked down at himself, before cursing quietly, “fuck, we helped change each other out last night, didn’t we?”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron watched at realisation dawned across Andrew's face, slowly morphing into a scowl, “fuck Aaron, I could have completely forgotten about that, but <em>no,</em> you just had to remind me.”</p><p> </p><p>“well <em>sorry</em>,” Aaron scoffed, “but if I have to live with the memory of your dick, then you have to live with the memory of mine”.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew growled, roughly pointing an index finger into Aaron's chest, “you’re fucking lucky that I’ve been to therapy, you bet your ass, 2 years ago that would have ended with a knife in your throat.”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron scowled, staring at Andrew for a moment with a vaguely concerned look, “d-did I- fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew rolled his eyes, pushing Aaron to the side lightly to get down the stairs, pausing to look at Aaron over his shoulder, “like I said, you would know if it was a problem.”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron huffed, nodding to himself, before following Andrew down the stairs, distractedly rubbing his stomach as it cramped up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck, he gave himself a stomach-ache, again.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>**** </em>
</p><p>Andrew and Aaron determinedly arranged their breakfasts never looking above chest height as they shuffled around the kitchen, ignoring Bee’s amused looks.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, they got themselves situated on the bar stools, sitting opposite a very amused Bee.</p><p> </p><p>“so, boys, how was your night?” Bee grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew pursed his lips as Aaron stared down at his cereal.</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Aaron answered, leaving much to be desired in his response.</p><p> </p><p>Bee snorted, taking a sip from her tea, “there’s no need to be embarrassed. In fact, I’d say it made my night much more entertaining.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew huffed and Aaron looked up, immediately flushing red and rubbing a hand over his face.</p><p> </p><p>Bee laughed lightly, ruffling Aarons hair as he gave her a pitiful look, “look I’m not ever hold anything you say to me under any sort of inebriation against you.”</p><p> </p><p>Bee paused, searching Andrew and Aarons faces as she held back a grin, “though I can’t help but feel I have a duty to say that there is no need to be embarrassed nor lie about perfectly natural things such as masturbation or sex habits, as everyone has their own normal, and there is no rush nor need for some people to participate in these activities, however, it remains very natural to do so.”</p><p> </p><p>Both Andrew and Aaron grew an identical red, whilst Aaron let out a loud groan and hid in his arms, Andrew pursed his lips, trying (and failing) for a face of indifference, “how very crude of you Bee.”</p><p> </p><p>Bee huffed, rolling her eyes, with a knowing grin, “don’t you start Andrew.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew scoffed, turning towards Aaron as he let out a pitiful whine, peeking his eyes above his arm to look at Andrew, “can you kill me? Knife? Poisoning? Smothering? At this point, I don’t care.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew scoffed rolling his eyes, “pathetic, and they say the gay one is dramatic.”</p><p> </p><p>Aaron scowled, flicking Andrew on the arm, “don’t you have a boyfriend to grovel to or something?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew scowled, flicking Aarons head before nodding and pulling on some shoes, “yes, I do have a boyfriend who demands immediate attention.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew paused at the door, turning back to Bee and Aaron, “I don’t know when I’ll be back, but if I was Aaron, I’d bet that I’d be returning not a virgin.”</p><p> </p><p>Bee let out a shocked laugh, as Aaron spluttered turning red, “fuck you, Andrew!! it’s a <em>fucking </em>social construct anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew left without delay, slamming the door shut behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Time to win back a very pissed off boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Flowers. Now is the time for flowers.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Andrew hummed as he fiddled with the plastic of the ‘bouquet’ of flowers. the ‘bouquet’ truly consisted of fruit leather moulded into flowers.</p><p> </p><p>Anyone was irresistible to Neil if they had fruit leather.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew tapped the side of his phone a couple of times, before hastily taping out a text to Neil</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Im out front in the car. Drive?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Almost instantaneously the read receipt popped up. Andrew watched as Neil started typing, before the three bubbles disappeared, reappeared for a moment, then disappeared again.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew watched his phone <strike>anxious</strike> irritated by the fact that Neil hadn’t yet replied.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Neil’s front door opened, and Neil peered out onto the road. Andrew watched as he pulled on his shoes before slamming the door behind him and steadily making his way towards Andrew.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew clicked the locks and watched as Neil sat down in the passenger seat as he said nothing. He wasn’t going to talk until he had driven them to the car park of the old amusement park which had been shut down a couple of years ago. It was their go-to for privacy.</p><p> </p><p>Before Andrew could explain that he wanted to wait until then, Neil had beaten him to it.</p><p> </p><p>“fuck you, you absolute fucking prick,” Neil growled turning to Andrew.</p><p> </p><p>“We had just had a glorious week of holidays, and I had been painfully pulled away from you to smile and nod as old men and women cooed over my baby blue eyes, and just when I was looking forward to coming home, to cuddling and relaxing with you, you went fucking radio silent on me,” Neil continued, his voice growing thicker as his eyes began to shine.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew paused; he wasn’t very frequently lost for words. Generally, he knew perfectly what he would say in any given situation, he just rarely chose to voice those thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>It was just Andrew’s luck that when possibly the most important person in Andrew’s life was waiting for him to say something, Andrew couldn’t think of a thing to say.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew cleared his throat, turning fully to look at Neil, “I know, I should I have communicated with you, I wasn’t in a great place, but that’s not an excuse.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil huffed, as he turned away, his brows creasing as he trembled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Can I drive us to the carpark?” Andrew asked, “I want to talk to you properly.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil nodded, lightly nibbling at his lip, “ok, but I want the truth. Not some dumb excuses.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew sighed to himself silently cursing that Veritaserum wasn’t in fact real. If there ever was a time Andrew wished he could voice his feelings easier, it was only ever when Neil was involved.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew pulled into their regular spot, hidden behind the old shipping containers and under the shade of a tree. It had only taken one unfortunate incident involving a curious dog walker, and a not so quiet Neil, for Andrew and Neil to find a completely hidden spot.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew turned off the car, unbuckling his seat belt to turn fully towards Neil.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Here goes literally everything Andrew cares about</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I was worried I was becoming dependent on you, and it freaked me out that my self-worth was so heavily reliant on another person. I was also worried that you’d become dependent on me and I’d been manipulating you,” Andrew blurted. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Suppose we’re just going right fucking into it aren’t we then?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>There wasn’t much to it Andrew supposed, and that truly was it. The drama of 4 days could be boiled down into two sentences and a bad case of PTSD and depression.</p><p> </p><p>Neil blinked, giving Andrew a long look, “why?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew faltered, before letting out a choked laugh, “cos I’m fucked up?”</p><p> </p><p>Neil frowned, quickly glancing at Andrew for permission, before gently holding Andrew’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Neil frowned, “you’re not. Well at least no more fucked up to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil shot Andrew a narrow glare, “shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew held back what would have been a smirk, “I didn’t say anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil rolled his eyes before staring out the window, “I was hurt, and I was worried, but I didn’t want to push. I’m not saying this to make you feel bad, but I’ll be honest, I felt like shit and I hope I never have to feel that again.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil turned back to Andrew before continuing, “I was worried that I’d done something wrong, and I was so worried that someone had done something to you, but I didn’t want to push, because you made it clear that you didn’t want me around.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil cleared his throat before continuing, “I did understand eventually that it was probably something you needed to deal with yourself, but why didn’t you feel like you could talk to me about it?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew huffed, shrugging lightly, “it’s kinda stupid, but I felt like the only way to prove that it wasn’t true was it I could convince myself I didn’t need you. Obviously, you can imagine that it didn’t help when I definitely started needing you.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew watched in dismay as he felt his cheeks grow warmer and a small smile play at Neil’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“you needed me?” Neil asked with a dopey smile.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew huffed, “of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil frowned, confused, “of course what?” At Andrew’s annoyed scowl Neil laughed, “remember I need things spelt out for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew rolled his eyes, gently stroking over Neil’s thumb, “I don’t know if it occurred to you, but the only way this will ever end is if you would want it to. I’ve done what some people never do, and at the ripe age of 17, I’ve got someone who I fully intend to spend the rest of my life with.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew paused as he looked down at their hands, both littered with scars of various kinds, but still so starkly different. Andrew’s hands were chunky and blunt, they had calloused and wonky knuckles that never really healed right. While Neil’s hands despite having scribbles of scars littered across his fingers and palm, they were elegant and long, not to mention disgustingly soft. They were quite a pair.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew let out a long breath looking back up at Neil, “I’m gonna say this once, and never again. I need you because I want you. I’ve never wanted something so much in my life, and it’s terrifying, because, everything I’d ever wanted eventually got taken away from me, so when I distanced myself from you, it was because I’d rather have control over when I lose you than have it completely out of my hands.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew swallowed as he looked over Neil face, who had long given up on holding back his tears, and they were now flowing freely down his face.</p><p> </p><p>Neil hastily pulled his hands away, wiping furiously at his face, “of course when you’re given the chance to be romantic you fucking nail it,” Neil laughs, clearing his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Neil shakes his head slowly, “you’re even more of an idiot if you ever thought that I feel anything less than that with you.” Neil sighs as he looks at Andrew flicking down to his lips, “can I-?”.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew doesn’t bother answering before he gently grasps Neil’s cheeks, running his thumbs under Neil’s eyes, wiping away any remaining tears, and pressing forward into a deep kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew practically inhales Neil as his fingers scrape through Neil’s curls and down his shoulders. Andrew feels Neil gasp into his mouth, and shiver as Andrew sucks on his lip, letting out another little sigh. Neil pulls away quickly to gasp as he presses hot wet kisses along Andrew’s jaw, slowly making his way down to Andrew’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew clenches back a groan as Neil’s hot tongue finds its way to Andrew’s neck, gently nibbling, sucking and licking his way down and across.</p><p> </p><p>Over having his frayed nerves plucked at by Neil’s tongue, Andrew pulls Neil’s lips back to his and swallows Neil’s filthy moans as Andrew’s hands find their way under Neil’s shirt and around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew wastes no time pulling Neil across the console, letting Neil’s legs hook around his waist as Andrew made the most of the new angle.</p><p> </p><p>Inching his way down Neil’s back, making his destination obvious, and grasping Neil’s ass in his palms. Andrew pulls Neil down, and pushes his hips up simultaneously, creating a delicious friction that causes both Neil and Andrew to cry out.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew feels hot gasps against his cheek as he nibbles of Neil’s collar bone and bites down Neil’s throat, as his thumb rubs over the crease between Neil’s ass and thigh.</p><p> </p><p>Neil pulls back abruptly, his hair a crazy dishevelled mess, and lips swollen and red, “fuck, ‘Drew, I- fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil lets out a long groan, as Andrew continued his path along Neil’s neck, biting it little bruises and shifting his hips catching along the front of Neil’s pants.</p><p> </p><p>“oh god, ‘Drew,” Neil groans, “ca-can I touch you?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew pulls back from Neil’s neck, his lips even puffier than Neil’s, and his hair closely resembling a seeding dandelion, “yes, everywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil groans softly, planting his hands-on Andrew chest and slowly winding down around his waist as he, quickly redirected Andrew’s lips onto his.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew hands slowly made their way to the front of Neil’s pants before pausing, “yes or no?”</p><p> </p><p>“y-yes,” Neil gasped out quickly, whilst pushing Andrew’s shirt up to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>In all honesty, they could have kept on as is and would have been perfectly satisfied within moments. However, the feel of Andrew’s warm hand, roughly stroking the two of them, really sped up an already short event.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew groaned softly as Neil continued to languidly kiss him, speeding up Andrew’s heart to an unsettling rate, and making Andrew think that maybe he should have jerked one out in the shower that morning.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew felt Neil curse softly, before letting out a muffled moan, tensing in Andrew’s arms. Andrew followed along moments after, letting out a silent gasp, clenching as pleasure coursed through his body.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew huffed, closing his eyes and leaning back against the headrest.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly Neil sat up, groaning slightly as he gave Andrew one last peck on the forehead, and pulling himself back across the console. Grimacing, Andrew leaned forward opening the glove box, chucking a couple of tissues towards Neil and grabbing some for himself.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew grunts sending Neil an unimpressed look as he catches him staring unabashedly at him, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew scowls pushing Neil away, “you need to fix your face.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil grins cheekily, “I think you like my face just fine as is.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew huffs, rolling his eyes, quickly pulling his clothes back into place.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew watches as Neil sighs, a satisfied grin on his face as he leans back against the car seat, slowly turning his head to the side to look at Andrew.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you do over the weekend?” Neil asks curiously, “I probably ran a marathon with the amounts of runs I went on, and maybe ate a whole strawberry farm.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew scoffed, not very surprised, before reaching into the back seat and unceremoniously shoving the fruit leather bouquet into his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew watched as Neil stared down at the fruit leather, pulling it up to his nose to give it a little sniff – as if they were real flowers, before looking back up to Andrew with a wide grin.</p><p> </p><p>“are you trying to woo me?” Neil laughs, taking a bite out of the flowers, “because if so, you’ve done very well, I’ve been successfully wooed”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew stared at Neil for a long moment, a severely unimpressed expression gracing his face, “I literally cannot stand you,”</p><p> </p><p>Neil laughs, lightly before eating some more of the bouquet, “now you sound like Aaron.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil let out a loud laugh, as Andrew’s face dropped, and slowly morphed into something pained.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew shook his head, “thank fuck I’m not Aaron,” Andrew let out a dramatic sigh, “I’d never experienced second-hand embarrassment prior to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“yeah?” Neil asked, “what did he do?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew huffed at Neil’s excitement, any other person would be lucky to see Neil this animated, in fact, people get excited when Neil actually shows interest in what they’re saying. To be the centre of Neil’s attention, it’s a lot.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes Andrew can’t help but think it’s some elaborate prank, but then moments like this when Neil’s excitement is palpable and when Neil laughs throwing his head back, his eyes squinting closed, or when he gives you his sweet dimpled grin.  </p><p> </p><p>Its moments like those that Andrew feels his stomach swoop, and heart pick up double time, and his chest squeeze just a little too tight.</p><p> </p><p>It’s like falling or staring off the edge of a building. But better.</p><p> </p><p>Andrew sighed, focussing his attention back on Neil, answering his question, “we got very high in front of Bee, and Aaron said he was a virgin because he’d never masturbated,” Andrew didn’t feel he needed to clarify that it was also a lie, Neil wasn’t that much of an idiot.</p><p> </p><p>Neil grinned wide in amusement, closing his eyes and shaking his head, “I can’t believe you two,” Neil let out a bark of laughter, “did you do anything stupid?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew rolled his eyes, “I was high, of course, I did.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil laughed, grabbing Andrew’s hand, “I know, you’re very cute when you’re high, I like hanging out with you two when you’re high, it’s fun,” Neil let out a sigh, “wish I was there.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew huffed, squeezing Neil’s hand, “I know, but there’s always next time.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil frowned staring down at their hands, “I don’t want this to happen again,” Neil glanced up at Andrew before glancing away, “we are probably a little dependent on each other, maybe a little more than healthy, but nothing significantly worrying.”  </p><p> </p><p>Neil frowned, opening and closing his mouth a couple of times as he searched for the right words, “I mean, we’re not controlling of each other, we don’t get jealous, we don’t hover, and we trust each other.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew hummed, interrupting Neil, “we don’t have anyone else to get jealous over though,” Andrew shrugged lightly, “I do trust you, and I don’t want to control you, but we don’t talk to anyone else, Neil.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil’s lips twisted in consideration, “we talk to Aaron.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew rolled his eyes, “he’s my twin brother whom you’ve known as long as me and is basically your brother as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil shrugged in acceptance, “what are you saying then?”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew huffed, looking pained, “maybe we should try talking to some other people.”</p><p> </p><p>At Neil alarmed look Andrew scoffed, “I’m not asking you to find your fucking brides’ maid, just someone you can bare to talk to during school and wouldn’t fatally harm if they were to annoy you a little.”</p><p> </p><p>Neil gave Andrew a dry look, “that’s a big ask,” Neil grinned, “for both for us.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew watched as Neil thought for a moment before shrugging, “ok, bet I make more friends than you, Loser.”</p><p> </p><p>Andrew scoffed, “as if, fucking nerd.”</p><p> </p><p>*****</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>eek, what did you think?</p><p>LOVE me some comments/kudos - they be the motivation to keep updating </p><p>haha thanks to those who have followed up on my Tumblr, that definitely is a little kick in the but (to begin writing ... oops) </p><p> god I'm kinda hesitant about this chapter ... I'm sorry it's kinda short </p><p>y'all probably won't see an update for like at least 3 weeks, but like, um sorry ;[]</p><p>anyway!! hope you liked it!!! </p><p>come stalk me on <a href="https://im-really-confused121.tumblr.com">my Tumblr</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>